Reunion
by toma QED
Summary: Sequel for last Word. Mogamogahan lebih memuaskan daripada yang sebelumnya..Royai


a/n : atas permintaan Muscat-san, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk buat sequelnya…(sebenarnya gak terlepas juga dari rasa gak puasku yg telah membunuh Roy….hikz… rasanya aku berdosaaa…)

_**Sequel for Last Word**_

**_-Reunion: We're belong to be together-_**

Riza Hawkeye memejamkan matanya seraya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Ia membuka matanya, lalu menatap gadis cantik di depannya. Gadis dengan baju pengantin putih bersih panjang yang bermotif bunga di bawahnya. Di kenakannya sarung tangan panjang putihnya itu lalu ia tersenyum lagi ke hadapan gadis di depannya itu.

Rambut pirang panjangnya digerai rapih dengan bandana bunga putih. Desain bajunya tidak kompleks, sederhana, namun anggun dikenakannya. Ia tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Riza… sudah selesai ?"

Gracia yang sedari tadi satu ruangan dengannya itu mengagetkannya.

"su..sudah…"

wanita itu datang mendekat ke arahnya. "Kau cantik sekali hari ini…"

"terima kasih.." katanya lagi sambil Gracia memakaikannya kalung perak putih di sekitar lehernya yang jatuh ke atas bajunya dengan sempurna.

"ini…kupakai waktu aku menikah dengan Maes….aku ingin membagikan kebahagiaan yang sama denganku dulu…."

Riza tersenyum sekali lagi. Ia amat bahagia sekali. Impian kanak-kanak lamanya telah tercapai. Kini, dalam waktu yang tidak lebih lama dari 2 jam, ia akan berdiri di altar gereja, mengucapkan sumpah setia dan bertukar cincin dengan pria yang ia cintai.

"Kau sudah siap ?" tanya Gracia lagi padanya. Riza hanya mengangguk. Matanya sedikit mengantuk karena semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur saking semangatnya memikirkan hari pernikahannya ini, namun hal apa lagi yang dapat mengurangi kebahagiaannya hari ini ?

"Ayo. Elycia dan lainnya di kamar sebelah sudah siap."

"ayo…"

---

Riza berjalan pelan dengan Elycia dan Alphonse di belakangnya, mengangkat ujung bajunya yang panjang itu. Ia berjalan melalui karpet merah yang terbentang panjang hingga ke mimbar. Di depan, tertangkap dalam penglihatannya, kakeknya yang sepertinya tak kuat menahan air matanya.

Tak terasa ia telah sampai di depan, menungggu mempelai prianya datang. Dadanya berdegup kencang. Sebentar lagi….

Lelaki itu berdiri tegap di sampingnya sambil menggenggam tangannya. Ia melempar pandangannya padanya, lalu tersenyum.

"saudara Jean Havoc, apakah anda bersedia menerima saudari Elizabeth Riza Hawkeye sebagai istri anda, dan berjanji untuk setia di saat sehat maupun sakit, kaya ataupun miskin, suka maupun duka ?"

"ya, saya bersedia."

"Saudari Elizabeth Riza Hawkeye, apakah anda bersedia menerima Jean Havoc sebagai suamimu, dan berjanji untuk setia di saat sehat maupun sakit, kaya ataupun miskin, suka ataupun duka ?"

Riza menarik nafasnya, "Ya, saya bersedia."

Mereka pun melakukan acara tukar cincin yang dibawakan oleh Edward dan Winry, tidak lupa pula wedding kiss yang membuat riuh ruangan itu.

---

"Heeyyy…Maes !" tangis Roy. "Kau lihat, itu ! Riza menikah dengan Havoc !"

"memang mereka sudah merencanakannya sejak lama dan kau merestuinya, kan !" jawabnya santai sambil tiduran di awan dan menekuk kedua tangannya ke belakang. "lagi pula tempat kalian kan sekarang berbeda…"

Roy membuat muka sedih. "aku tahu… tapi aku masih mencintainya sampai sekarang…"

Maes tidak menjawab dan itu membuat Roy kesal. "HEY MAESS ! kau ini sahabatku bukan, sih !" teriaknya keras-keras dengan toa tepat di kuping Maes. Lelaki itu melompat hingga hampir jatuh dari awannya. "Beri nasihat atau penghiburan, _kek_, setidaknya !"

"yaah… " jawabnya santai, sambil kembali ke posisi semulanya, tidak kapok. "itu salahmu sendiri….kan sudah kusuruh-suruh untuk CEPAT CARI ISTRI, dan kau mengacuhkannya…sedihnya… kau kira _advice_ku ini apa ? radio rusak ?"

Roy terdiam mendengar kata-kata maes. Memang…salahnya untuk menunda-nunda memberitahu perasaannya hingga di akhir hayatnya baru semuanya terbuka. Ia menyesal dan ingin rasanya diberi kesempatan untuk hidup lagi…setidaknya 1 hari dihabiskan bersama Riza.

"Hey ! _cheer up buddy !_ Jangan sedih begitu dong ! Kau mau dia menangis seperti dulu lagi ? tidak, kan…" Maes menunjuk ke arah Riza yang sedang tersenyum itu. "Lihat, senyumannya, itu yang kau suka, kan…"

"andai senyuman itu untukku…"

"itu _untukmu_, roy !"

_Hey, Roy… Kau ada di atas sana, kan ! aku yakin kau sedang melihatku di bawah sini…ehem…sekarang aku telah menikah dengan Havoc… aku bahagia sekali…walau aku sebenarnya ingin bersamamu… hey ! Mungkin kau sedih melihatku dengannya ! aku tetap sayang padamu ! perasaan itu tidak akan pernah berubah…tapi untuk sementara, kau harus membagi cintaku dengan Havoc, ya ! Aku juga sayang padanya, karena dia yang selalu melindungiku dan menguatkanku…aku sayang padamu, Roy…._

Maes bersiul. "wuih ! romantis sekali walau kalian jauh…."

Roy tersipu. Belakangan ini Riza suka mengungkapkan perasaannya ke dalam pikirannya, seolah-olah dia sedang berbicara dengannya, dan itu yang paling ditunggu-tunggu Roy. Seolah dia mendapat surat dari Riza, ia bisa tetap _berkomunikasi _dengannya.

"thanks Riza…" bisik Roy pelan. "aku senang kau bisa tersenyum seperti itu…."

---

_Hm ? Aku mendengar Roy bicara ? benar itu dia ?_

"hey…" bisik Havoc pelan sambil menyikutnya. "cepat lempar bunganya…atau kau yang akan mendapat bunga itu dan menjadi pengantin lagi ?"

Riza tertawa. "maaf…maaf ! Aku tidak awas…" Lalu sejauh-jauh mungkin ia lempar bunga itu. Para remaja berebutan mengambil bunga itu, termasuk ada Winry, Edward, dan Alphonse. Tidak ketinggalan juga Elycia yang sebenarnya hanya ikut-ikutan saja dan menganggap hal itu sebagai game.

"siapa yang mendapatkan bunga itu ?"

Para remaja itu saling melempar pandangan mereka, memastikan salah satu diantara mereka ada yang mendapatkan karangan bunga itu, atau setidaknya menyembunyikannya.

"…tidak ada !"

"bunganya hilang…"

---

"HEY, ROY !" teriak Maes. "kau membuat manusia di bawah kalang kabut !"

"hm ?"

"jangan memberikanku muka tak berdosa itu ! kau tahu apa yang ada di tanganmu !"

"oh…karangan bunga ini !" tanyanya polos lagi. "berikutnya, aku yang akan jadi pengantin !"

"duuh !" Maes menepuk dahinya. Temannya ini memang masih setengah hati meninggalkan dunia dan bermimpi untuk tetap menikahi Riza…. Menyusahkan saja…

---

Riza mengangguk sambil tersenyum lagi.

"benar? Kau tidak bohong ?" tanya Havoc memandang matanya penuh curiga.

"benar, sayang ! untuk apa aku berbohong ?"

"YEEEESSSS !" teriaknya keras-keras, melompat-lompat lalu mengangkat Riza mengitari ruangan kamar mereka. Setelah permintaan halus Riza untuk diturunkan, akhirnya ia kembali lagi ke mode normalnya.

"akan kita namakan siapa nanti ?"

"Jean… kita masih ada waktu 9 bulan untuk memikirkan namanya…." Bisiknya sambil membelai wajah suaminya. "tidak usah buru-buru…Kita juga tidak tahu apakah anak ini laki-laki atau perempuan…"

"Kalau perempuan aku mau namakan Riza II"

Riza cemberut. "kenapa harus sama dengan namaku ?"

"agar dia jadi seorang Hawkeye kedua sepertimu."

"kalau laki-laki ?"

"hm…Havoc II"

"tidak..aku yang pilih."

"oke…"

"….bolehkah…." riza mendekat ke arah Havoc lalu berbisik. Wajah Havoc terlihat lebih cerah dan Riza tersenyum.

---

"heeey….kalian…." desis roy kesal melihat dua pasangan yang romantis ini. "jangan mengambil namaku seenaknya untuk nama anak kalian…"

"tidak apa-apa, kan Roy… ngomong-ngomong soal anak…" Tiba-tiba kacamata maes bersinar dan..uh..oh…tanda tidak baik. "BAGAIMANA KALAU KAU LIHAT FOTO-FOTO TERBARU ELYCIAKU YANG KUAMBIL DARI SINI ! TIDAKKAH DIA SANGAT MANIISSS ?"

"tiidaaak ! aku bisa gila melihat foto itu lagii !"

--

Riza memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak tahan lagi…proses persalinannya ini benar-benar membunuhnya ! sudah hampir 1 hari dia berada di rumah sakit, antara melahirkan anak dan tidak. Ia tidak kuat lagi. Nafasnya terasa sesak sekali. suster-suster yang berada di sekelilingnya segera berlari mencari dokternya, lalu ia tidak melihat apa-apa lagi…

---

Di dekapannya, seorang bayi laki-laki kecil yang menangis dengan keras. Dokter barusan keluar dari ruangan itu dan menyalaminya tanpa bicara apa pun. Havoc hanya dapat melelehkan air matanya pelan, antara bahagia dan sedih. Makhluk kecil ini…. Dan Rizanya…

Rizanya gagal bertahan… Ia meninggal beberapa menit setelah melahirkan anak ini.

---

Riza menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya. Ia berada di depan gerbang yang amat besar. Ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, memastikan agar penglihatannya lebih jelas. Di mana dia ? Terakhir ia ingat, ia berada di rumah sakit..dan…astaga ! Apakah Roy atau Riza kecilnya lahir dengan selamat ? Bagaimana jalan pulang ke rumah sakit ! bagaimana keadaaan Jean ! apakah piring kotor semalam sudah dicuci !

Akh…pikirannya penuh sekali. Tiba-tiba dilihatnya di depannya berdiri dua orang berpakaian putih bersih.

"Kau tahu kalau kau sudah meninggal ?" kata orang pertama dengan rambut sedikit berantakan.

"Aku ! meninggal ?"

"susah, kan kalau dia tidak sadar…." Kata orang kedua pada orang pertama. Ia menarik nafas panjang. "Kau Riza Hawkeye, kan ! berdasarkan data yang kupunya, seharusnya memang benar…dan kau sudah meninggal….sebab kematian karena…hm..bagaimana aku jelaskan hal ini….kecelakaan ? tidak… mungkin itu natural…"

"natural ? Bagaimana dengan anakku !" tanyanya panic.

"ah ! benar. Kau meninggal setelah melahirkan anakmu dengan selamat…"

"dia selamat ? Riza atau Roy ?"

"maksudmu ?"

"Laki-laki atau perempuan ?"

Si orang kedua itu berpikir panjang lalu tersenyum. "bayar sewa padaku karena anakmu yang lahir itu meminjam namaku…"

Riza tidak mengerti apa yang orang kedua itu katakan. _Meminjam namaku…._ "ROY !" teriaknya keras, lalu segera melompat ke arah orang kedua itu.

"ROYY ! Lama sekali tidak bertemu denganmu ! aku rindu sekali…"

"he..heey…riz….tu..tunggu sebentar…..kerjaanku belum selesai…."

"Kalau begitu aku harus pergi dulu memberi waktu untuk kalian berdua dulu, ya…. " orang pertama melemparkan seringaiannya pada Roy. "tentu saja aku tidak mau _playing gooseberry _dengan sahabatku sendiri…"

"MAESSSS !" teriak Riza lagi. Kali ini ia melompat ke arah lelaki berkacamata itu, juga memberinya pelukan erat seperti untuk Roy.

"he..hee…ri..riza….Gr..graciaku bisa marah…."

"ah ! maaf !" riza segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Maes.

"Roy, apa maksudmu dengan _tugas_ ?"

"di sini, aku dan Maes bertugas untuk mengiring orang yang baru mati ke…apa itu…ah…mungkin sejenis tempat registrasi dan semacamnya…"

"ah…aku mengerti…. Kita cepat-cepat menyelesaikan urusan administrasi atau apapun itu, lalu kalian berdua harus menemaniku bercerita, oke ! aku sudah rindu sekali…"

Roy dan Maes hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya, tertawa sambil mengajak Riza berkeliling.

---

_**Brigadier General Riza Havoc**_

_**1987-1917**_

**_Died in a Labor_**

_**A Loyal Soldier**_

_**A Faithful Friend**_

_**A Loving Wife**_

Tidak tersisa air mata untuk Havoc menangis ketika peti mulai diturunkan dan pelan-pelan, Rizanya sudah tidak kelihatan lagi. General Grumnan, para bawahannya dan hadirin lainnya tidak tahan menangis ketika Roy kecilnya meraung-raung, seolah menginginkan kehadiran ibunya.

Lelaki itu hanya memberi pidato kecil tentang bagaimana ia sayang pada Riza. Ia tidak akan melupakan wanita yang amat hebat itu, dan ia juga menyertakan bahwa di sini ia tidak apa-apa….Riza sudah bahagia dengan _seseorang_ di sana.

_A..aku juga sayang padamu…_

Air matanya jatuh kembali… padahal ia sudah bersumpah tidak akan menangis di pemakaman Riza. Tapi, mengingat kata-kata riza di saat mereka mulai jadian, itu amat menyakitkan hatinya…

---

"_Havoc…._" Bisik Riza pelan. Sebuah buket bunga menghantam pundaknya pelan. Ia menengadah, melihat roy yang ada di dekatnya.

"Hey… Selanjutnya aku yang akan menjadi mempelai pria, lho…" ia tersenyum nakal, kemudian membimbing Riza berdiri di hadapannya. "Riz… mungkin dulu aku terlalu menunda-nunda waktu dan membiarkan perasaanku tenggelam begitu saja…tapi aku gak mau terlambat lagi…" ditatapnya lekat mata kuning bulat wanita itu, ia tersenyum tipis. "_Will you marry me ?_"

Riza terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Roy. Mulutnya bergetar, bingung harus berkata apa. "_Aku sudah menunggumu sejak lama, Roy…"_

Roy tersenyum. Satu tangannya berada di kepala Riza, memainkan rambutnya dengan lembut. Ia mengecup kening Riza pelan sambil memeluknya erat.

"heheh….kalian bakal jadi hottest couple of the week menandingiku dan Gracia sekarang…" bisik Maes senang sambil membawa kamera di tangannya dari balik dinding.

---

_**OWARI**_

a/n : (lagi) setelah buat cerita ini, kubaca ulang lalu tiba-tiba aku teringat. Lha, kok Riza bisa jadian sama Havoc ? yaah… ! Itu baru kupikirkan belakangan. Kenapa sama Havoc ? bukan lainnya ? hm… karena aku suka. Hehehe… tapi gara-gara pertanyaan itu, aku jadi berpikir untuk buat cerita _penghubung _antara Last word sama Reunion ini.. dan itu bakal ngejawab pertanyaan kok Riza bisa jadian sama Havoc… mungkin bisa ku post cepet, atau lama…nanti lihat saja dalam seminggu ini mumpung baru masuk dan belum banyak tugas…

REVIEW, ok !


End file.
